


Boiled Over

by bergamot_latte



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamot_latte/pseuds/bergamot_latte
Summary: "Loving my Beloved,I am content tonight.Leaving my worries alone,I am free tonight.Dancing, and praying.Oh, God.Let the key to dawn,Be lost tonight."~ RumiIn which feelings end up falling out and into place, and loneliness dissolves within the night.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Arisato Minako
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Boiled Over

**Author's Note:**

> Ken has loved Hamuko since he was young, and within the last two years of his coming of age, Hamuko's feelings have developed from that of an affectionate older sibling to that of a pining lover.
> 
> Two years of frustration for him, but almost nine for Ken. He snaps and goes after his hearts desire.
> 
> Hamuko is AMAB NB and goes by he/they. Also super feminine bi, thanks 💕. Ken is 20 and Hamuko 27.  
> \-----------  
> FAQ:  
> 1\. You know this is wrong, right?  
> A: I don't care  
> 2\. This is pedophilia, you know that???  
> A: Same as before, I don't care. They're adults, Karen. Get a life. I want them to fuck and live happily ever after.

"Hamuko, I'm sorry I'm a little….. late, but I wanted to come visit."

Ken was standing on his front step, the heavy autumn rain falling behind him. He was far taller than their days in S.E.E.S; in fact, Ken surpassed him in middle school.

And he had grown so incredibly handsome it made Hamuko's heart ache.

"Ken-kun!" His voice was a little too bright. "Come in, come in. It's cold, dear. I have some tea in the kitchen that will warm you up. You look like you're freezing."

The younger man took his shoes off at the door, setting them aside before coming into the house proper. As Hamuko shuffled across the wooden floor, he quietly strode up behind him; he noted the soft, long skirt he wore, the fluffy lacy shirt. Hamuko always dressed so cutely, even in high school, Ken thought to himself.

He reached out to catch a curl in his hand, but got the ribbon holding it instead, Hamuko's long auburn hair falling around his shoulders, and the next moment moved fast.

Hamuko had turned, his dark red eyes looking up at him like he was a deer in headlights.

In that moment, something in him snapped. All those years of frustration, longing, and love got to him. 

He had to prove he was a man to him. 

He pressed Hamuko against the wall across from the kitchen, his left arm blocking the smaller man against the corner.

For a split second, Hamuko thought he was angry for some reason, but was very surprised to see a far more intense emotion in Ken's eyes.

These last few years, things had been… difficult. Hamuko couldn't deny that he was attracted to Ken. He was handsome, gentlemanly, and had become a wonderful man.

But…. He was too old, and Ken didn't seem interested in an older friend who treated him like family.

But, oh, he was so wrong. Hamuko felt his cock twitch, realizing the intense mix of love and sexual tension was arousing him.

"K-ken-" Hamuko gasped out, and Ken's eyes quieted him to a soft squeak with just a look.

"Hamuko." Ken's voice was husky, and it sent a thrill down Hamuko's spine. It was so……

Dominant. 

"Do you really think of me as your younger brother?" His thumb traced Hamuko's soft lower lip. Unintentionally, his lips opened, and his gasp was soft and breezy.

This is so wrong. But…. How come this felt so wonderfully right?

"Ken…. Ken please. I can't…. I've known you since you were so y-"

He was cut off by Ken's thumb in his mouth, and his lips closed around the invading force. Out of habit, his tongue darted to caress it, and Hamuko turned bright red.

"I don't care. If it's wrong or right." His free arm left its post, going right to Hamuko's ass. Ken lifted him effortlessly, placing himself between the other's legs and pressing him right up against the wall. His other hand went to his beloved's waist.

"We're both adults. I'm not letting any other barriers get between us now." He rested his forehead on his, lips almost touching. 

Hamuko broke. Wrapping his arms around Ken's neck, he kissed him. His legs tightened, shivers went down his spine at the hands on him, the tongue invading his mouth so forcefully, and the raw desire hanging in the air. 

Ken was enthusiastic about the kiss, surprisingly skillful. Hamuko didn't care in the moment; all he wanted was more, more of this wonderful floaty feeling in his mind and body.

He hadn't felt this in years. Ken's arms tightened, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. 

"Please." His tone was harsh, and Hamuko instantly knew what he wanted. His skin felt like it was on fire.

"Bedroom." He muttered weakly, squeaking softly as he felt himself carried off, Ken grinning like an absolute fool. 

Okay, there was something of that boy in him still. 

He was (gently) dumped on the bed, a pile of lace and cloth, legs spread wide. Ken was….. leaning over, hands on either side of his body. 

"Let me undress you." He said softly. "You're a gift I've been dreaming of." 

Hamuko leaned back, arms limp beside him in a show of submission. This delighted Ken, and his hands went to Hamuko's shirt, undoing the pearl buttons of his shirt, eyes roaming over the pale skin; next came the undershirt, the skirt, some layers of lace……

…...Until he was down to a deep red corset, stockings and panties. This did little to cover him, and Ken's breath quickened at the sight. His hands were shaking a little as his fingers traced patterns on Hamuko's milky white thighs, going to undo the corset before Hamuko stopped him with a hand.

"Not fair." His voice was soft and pleading. Hamuko nearly whimpered when he sat up, but held it back. His own penis was pressing against the red lace of his underwear, catching Ken's eye. He grinned, thinking his tiny dick was cute.

"But you're so adorable when you're like this." Ken leaned down, kissing those soft lips again and lacing his fingers through Hamuko's silky hair, tugging ever so slightly but hard enough to feel his lover shiver and gasp into the kiss.

Ken felt Hamuko's hands go to his sweater, undoing the buttons as they kissed; he pulled away from the kiss with a smile that made Hamuko melt completely.

"Let me help with that." He had taken his sweater, then his button up off. Before Ken had the chance to get to his pants, however, a pair of hands had already gotten to his belt. He felt Hamuko's fingers caress him through his boxers before pulling them down, and it took everything in him not to fall on Hamuko like he was something to be devoured quickly.

He wanted to enjoy every second he could. 

Ken stepped out of his pants and boxers, kicking them out of the way. Hamuko had his dick in his hand and was squeezing gently; he let out a deep, raspy breath when he started to stroke.

"So big. You really are a man now, aren't you?" Hamuko's voice had a playful, flirtatious tone that drove Ken wild. How he absolutely dreamed of this since his hormones kicked in, hearing that voice used on him and not someone else. Years of hugs, innocent beach trips, getting too close…...

"Now, now," His voice held that dominant tone again, making Hamuko melt. "Be patient, sweetheart." He moved Hamuko's hand away, kissing the palm before moving to his wrist, inner arm and his shoulder. He was finishing his job, unlacing Hamuko's corset, and rolling his socks down his legs, kissing the insides of his thighs down to his ankles. 

It made Hamuko shiver with anticipation when Ken's fingers hooked into his panties, pulling them down slowly and appreciatively. 

Another kiss, and his hands started to wander, brushing his now bare body with eager, but steady, hands. Ken's eyes darted everywhere, taking in every detail. 

Hamuko was milky white where the sun hadn't touched, and where it did, he was a creamy golden color; his skin bruised easily, since he pressed his fingers in a little hard and it left marks. Ken adored how soft he was, and when Hamuko wore shorts or pants it was obvious he had a cute ass.

He noticed heart shaped beauty mark on his hip, and freckles across the smaller man's shoulders; scars, now light, from dozens of fights and sparring also littered his torso. 

Ken stroked Hamuko's dick - it was significantly smaller than his, he noticed. And he loved it.

"How cute." He murmured into Hamuko's ear, fingers going down further - how was his skin so smooth? Ken, to his credit, only lingered on that thought for a moment when his hand slipped down the curve of his ass, in between his cheeks and felt something…. Warm, round and metallic.

A groan escaped Hamuko's mouth and his skin turned pink.

"Hm? What's this?" A thought crossed his mind.

"..... is this a toy?" He pressed his fingers against it and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. "Oh, it is. Hm?" He kissed Hamuko's lips, fingers pulling the plug out, then shoving it back in just to feel that soft moan in his mouth. It wasn't so long that it caused discomfort, just enough to feel warm pleasure when sitting down or moving around.

"You were going to keep this inside you while I was around? Or sneak off and take it out?" His tone was a little darker now, heavy and intense. It was doing things to the man under him, and he noticed.

"Or is it for someone else?" It was hard to miss the jealousy in his voice.

Ken sounded possessive.

It, oddly enough, sent a fission of pleasure through his body. He couldn't respond, because Ken had somehow found that bundle of nerves using the toy in his ass.

"It's just for fu-" he attempted to say, but was cut off by the feeling of fingers probing him now, incredibly warm, and long. When did his hands get so big?

And how come it could hit the right spots? 

"Fun?" Ken cooed, all soft and warm once more. "Mmm. So frustrated you've taken to using toys? Poor angel. I'll take care of you." Ken was back to all warmth and adoration, but a hard, dominant undertone was there.

Hamuko had to admit, the personality change was stealing his heart. 

"...... please." Came Hamuko's voice, low and pleading. He moved his hips in time with Ken's hand, feeling a shiver rock up his spine. "F-fuck me. I've been dying for your hands on me for the last two years, and the moment you touched me I felt like I was on fire." 

Ken was delighted. He loved how forward Hamuko was being, taking his fingers from the tight warmth. 

"Do you have….?" He whispered into Hamuko's ear.

"B-bedside table. The water based lube, please." Hamuko felt Ken lean over - it still amazed Hamuko how broad Ken's shoulders were, and how he could reach over so quickly.

"Mmmmmm hurry." Hamuko had boldly straddled, and was grinding against, Ken's thigh. His hands steadied him on the bed as he moved his hips, groaning when Ken pressed against his dick forcefully.

"I'm elated you're so eager. But." Ken laced his free fingers into Hamuko's thick curls, hard, and tilted his face up to look into his eyes.

"For now, I'm in control." 

"Y-yes, Ken." He said, tone soft and pleasant. The lube bottle was in his hands, suddenly, and Ken was murmuring that he wanted him to prep him, stroke him.

Ken shifted, laying down among the pillows waiting. He seemed so much more…. Masculine than he used to. He had to admit, he loved the man Ken had become. 

He saw a hint of it years ago. But he never imagined it would end up like this.

Hamuko felt the coldness of the lube on his fingers, warming it up before stroking Ken's dick. He made sure to touch all of it - from the head to the base, gripping ever so slightly to tease him; and in response Ken reached around his waist, pulling him onto the bed and, after, under him.

Spreading his legs, Hamuko quickly wrapped them around Ken's waist; in turn, Ken gripped his hips, pressing the tip of his dick right up against him, teasing the hole that was welcoming him so eagerly.

"What do you want?" The tone to Hamuko's ears was authoritative, and he melted.

He attempted to push the head in by moving his hips, but was stopped by a nearly painful grip on his hips, crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

"Ah ah ah, use your words, angel." He smirked. "I won't know what you want unless you tell me." 

"I said it earlier," he murmured defiantly. "Fuck me, Ken. Until I can't move. Please." 

The next thing Hamuko knew, he was so incredibly full. 

He gasped, squeezing down on Ken. Hamuko had to admit, he was bigger than most men he had taken in girth, and oh, heavens above, it felt so wonderful.

Almost like he was whole for the first time.

To Ken, Hamuko's face looked like a study in ecstasy; mouth open, eyes already glossy with his desire. He had waited so long to see it.

He kissed the ripe, red mouth, bruised with kisses and soft. While he did that, Ken's hands coaxed Hamuko's hips to move, and with each thrust, he heard his name, reverent and almost like a prayer, against his lips and then in his ear. 

It started to speed up, from short, quick thrusts to pulling out almost all the way and smoothly going all the way back in, much to Hamuko's delight. It wasn't until he 

Hamuko was begging and pleading for Ken to use him, obviously enjoying every single moment of being fucked by him.

It was a heady experience. He had read books, seen adult movies, and studied what he could.

He never thought it would feel like this. Or that he would be a dominant lover in bed. But something about Hamuko made him want to possess him totally, and Ken always went after what he wanted with vigor. 

He noticed a shift in Hamuko's breathing after what felt like eternity, becoming incredibly urgent, and he realized how close he himself was.

Ken had wanted it to last forever, and with some control, edged himself to concentrate on Hamuko. It was like heaven, not a dream that tormented him at night where he would wake up alone in his college dorm room, and he would enjoy it to the fullest.

Hamuko could feel it, curling at the base of his spine, different with Ken than others. He could feel the urgent press of Ken against his prostate, an all consuming wave of pleasure crashed into him, and he gained his passion's peak, gripping Ken's hair and pulling him close, nails from his free hand leaving fierce scratches down his back. 

And Ken enjoyed every moment of it. Hamuko was writhing on his dick, sensitive to everything; he felt the warmth from Hamuko's cum on his stomach, and finally he gave himself over to his own orgasam, rocking him to his core.

Ken wrapped his arms around Hamuko, pressing in completely as he laid on top of him, not quite wanting to leave his warmth. In their afterglow, it felt right.

Five minutes later, however, they stirred. Ken tenderly kissed Hamuko's lips, then his nose and eyelids. Hamuko giggled, reciprocating the affection sweetly.

"I love you." Ken murmured. "So much. I've loved you since the moment you walked into my life. And I'm not letting you leave, not after that." He slid out, grinning at the slight whimper that came from his beloved's lips.

"It's a wonder Aphrodite hasn't come down to steal you for herself." Hamuko said dryly. He already felt sore, realizing just how unprepared he was for that, despite the toy and lube.

He wasn't complaining, however.

Ken caught the fleeting look of pain in Hamuko's eyes and briefly felt guilt; but then again, he begged for it.

And, quite frankly, he was eager to please.

"Here, love. I'll swap out the bedding when I have you settled in a bath." He kissed his forehead, now all gentleness and warmth. Hamuko basked in that, feeling so full of love that all his worries that he had before hand were erased.

It was simple. He loved Ken. He wasn't sure where the platonic love shifted - two years ago, maybe three - but now he didn't care. 

Ken's strong, sure arms picked him up bridal style. Carrying him to the attatched bathroom, Ken gently cleaned Hamuko up in the marble shower, starting by cleaning him out. It took all of Ken's control to not ravage Hamuko again, hearing those soft whimpers and cries as his fingers used a cloth to clean him up. Next came his body and his hair, and the smell of roses permeated the steamy shower and making him almost dizzy with the heady smell that always enchanted him.

He had started the bath shortly before he cleaned himself up, Hamuko wrapped up in a towel on a bench within the large walk in shower. His eyes wandered lazily over Ken's body. While he had broad shoulders, his body was more sleek with lean muscle.

It suited him, since he looked elegant while wearing clothing, but he was beautiful without.

"Enjoying yourself?" He sounded like he was amused, a half smile forming on his face. Hamuko saw his eyes alight with laughter, and his heart melted. Why had he fought this for so long?

"You're beautiful. And I love that you're mine." His voice was quiet, but filled with that raw passion that just filled the room.

Ken picked him up after wrapping a towel around his waist, kissing his cheek and then his mouth. Hamuko reciprocated, kissing him with barely contained passion. He pulled away to lean into Ken's shoulder.

"And….. I love you. For now and for always, Ken. I mean that." Hamuko snuggled right into Ken's arms, pressing little kisses against his cheek and neck as he was carried to the bath. Ken had stayed at the house before, and knew how to use the bath's controls, so the bath he started before their shower was still hot enough to feel good on a very sore back.

Before placing him in, though, Ken had gently brushed the long, red-brown curls, and was always pleased to see it reach down to Hamuko's waist. Ken braided her hair, memories of braiding his mother's coming back to him. Hamuko fixed the braids into place on his head using golden pins, picked up again from his vanity.

The towel was placed on the hook, and he lowered Hamuko into the bath. Rose scented epsom salt made the bath feel better, and Hamuko relaxed.

"The linens and blankets are in the same closet, right? I'll go grab a few quilts from the living room and make the bed up. You relax." Ken said affectionately. He normally was so straightlaced, Hamuko was pleased with this openly loving treatment. He soaked it up like a sponge and was more than willing to give that amount of love back.

Hamuko had added some pure Persian rose bath oil to the waters when Ken left, his skin soaking up the water and oil. It would also scent his skin, and Ken was, it seems, fond of his rose perfume. He once said he liked being around roses since they reminded him of Hamuko. 

He had turned on some light music to listen to while soaking; the time seemed to blur when the next moment he was being hauled out of the bath, a thick towel around him and warm arms cradling his body. Ken was dressed in some bed clothing he had left (he stayed there during breaks from school) a pair of shorts and a loose top. 

"Sleepy?" Ken smiled. "It's been thirty minutes, I figured it was time to get you out." He placed Hamuko in front of his vanity on a chair, drying him off from his shoulders to his toes, grinning at getting a giggle out of Hamuko since his feet were apparently ticklish. 

"Can you grab me one of my nightgowns? I don't care which, since you'll be keeping me warm tonight." He smiled, an utterly sultry tone in his voice.

"You'll be worse for wear, darling, if you tease me like that." Ken smirked. "Giving me that power will get you in trouble one of these nights." That sent a thrill through Hamuko, that promise of nights to come. 

He hopes one night Ken can use him for hours, when he was used to taking him in. 

Ken had walked off into the bedroom, appearing with a scandalous sheer pink night gown a few moments later, happily dressing him in the short nightgown.

"And here, so you have something else, sweetheart." He slipped a cute pair of purely lace panties on him, kissing all over the cute pink face.

Hamuko had taken his hair down, and after the brushing earlier was nearly dry. Ken whisked his love back off to the bedroom, happily snuggling under the covers, arms around his long sought after lover.

Ken held him against his chest, them kissing softly in the glow of the night, moon peeking into the window. It felt so wonderfully right, that moment. His bed felt like a place he wanted to be again, no emptiness, just pure love and adoration.

There wouldn't be anymore loneliness in their lives ever again. Not if Hamuko could help it. Ken would be moving into the house, and since Hamuko worked so close to his university with Mitsuru, he would drop him off in the morning and come home together. Ken would, for the time, have a seperate room; mostly for the benifit of others, since they wanted to keep their relationship quiet for now. They didn't need to go out, and if they did want to, they could take a trip somewhere for a weekend where no one knew them.

Their domestic life would start up, and they were dreamy and happy with the possibilities.

For once, everything was right.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a day and I hope you all like it!!! More to come.


End file.
